Crimson Bound
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Mimpi yang selalu dilihat Kuroko, suara yang memanggilnya 'Tsuyuri', dan seseorang yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya memanggilnya dengan nama yang sama seperti dalam mimpi. Apa kaitan dari semua itu. Siapa 'Tsuyuri' yang selalu dikaitkan dengannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

******Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)******

******warn: genderbent Kuroko in past******

******fic ini rencananya mau dibuat oneshot tapi karena terlalu panjang akhirnya dipotong jadi twoshot. Genderbent di sini di masa lalu, tapi endingnya tetap shounen-ai******

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

Malam itu bukan malam biasa di sebuah _mansion_ besar di sudut kota Kyoto yang sekilas terlihat tak berpenghuni. Tidak, _mansion_ itu memiliki penghuni tapi sangat jarang dari penghuninya yang pernah terlihat keluar saat siang hari, mereka lebih memilih kegelapan malam untuk melakukan aktivitas karena mereka bukan manusia. Semula para penghuni _mansion_ ini mengira malam ini pun akan terlewati tanpa hal baru tapi mereka salah, malam ini setelah sekian lama penghuni yang tertidur lama akhirnya membuka mata. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan hal ini akan terjadi bahkan para penghuni _mansion_ tetap membuat kegaduhan yang sama tiap malam saat mereka akan memulai kegiatan. Dimulai dari pemuda berkulit _tan_ menuruni tangga sambil menguap.

"Midorima, _ohayou_." Sapanya pada pemuda yang duduk di sofa di lantai bawah.

Bukannya sebuah balasan, tatapan marah justru diberikan. "Aomine, kurasa sudah kuingatkan 'aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kise tapi pastikan jangan berisik!' Kami juga butuh istirahat." Geramnya kesal setelah dibuat kurang tidur akibat suara yang 'diperdengarkan' dari kamar Aomine sepanjang pagi.

Bukan merasa bersalah, cengiran lebar justru ditunjukkan Aomine. "Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melewatkan 'sarapan' yang menggiurkan."

Pisau perak yang berkilat di atas piring buah sepertinya akan lebih indah jika dilemparkan ke arah Aomine tapi Midorima mengurungkan niatnya. Pertama, dia masih menghargai Aomine sebagai rekannya meski terkadang sikap Aomine membuatnya kesal setengah mati, kedua, dia tidak mau mendengar ocehan Kise tanpa henti jika menyakiti pasangannya, dan alasan sesungguhnya kenapa dia bertahan berada di _mansion _yang sama dengan Aomine selama ini karena semua penghuni _mansion_ ini terikat oleh sebuah perjanjian yang membuat mereka secara tidak langsung 'terpenjara' di tempat ini hingga 'pemegang kontrak' melepas perjanjian. Hanya saja saat ini 'pemegang kontrak' dalam kondisi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Atau itu yang mereka kira, hingga angin kencang berhembus tak wajar hingga menggetarkan seluruh kaca. Enam penghuni _mansion_ serempak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Semuanya merasakan hal yang sama, energi yang selama ini tertidur sekarang meluap hingga terasa jelas.

Di kamar lantai teratas yang hampir tak pernah diinjak oleh siapa pun, sosok yang sudah lama tertidur di sana terbangun. Mata heterokromia merah-emasnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Dia hanya menatap tanpa bergerak sama sekali seakan masih tertidur selama beberapa menit hingga mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan satu kata, "Tsuyuri."

* * *

_16 tahun kemudian..._

Pemuda berambut langit biru cerah hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit sambil membaca buku padahal cuaca begitu cerah di luar. Dari jendela kamar, di bawah dia bisa melihat sekelompok pasien rumah sakit yang memiliki kondisi lebih baik darinya tengah bermain basket di lapangan yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Dia juga ingin merasakan udara luar, bukan hanya dari jendela, tapi dia tahu tidak mungkin jika kondisinya tidak membaik. Dia bosan, buku di tangannya baru saja dia selesaikan dan tidak ada buku baru yang bisa dia baca. Seharusnya dia membawa lebih dari dua buku sebelum menjalani rawat inap.

Dia akhirnya memilih untuk mengambil tidur sejenak sebelum pemeriksaan sore. Bermalas-malasan memang bukan hal yang senang dia lakukan tapi demi kesembuhan tidur lebih banyak dari biasanya apalagi dalam perawatan tidak akan jadi masalah.

"_Tsuyuri..._"

"Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun." Seorang perawat membangunkannya, mengeluarkannya dari mimpi yang semakin sering dia lihat. "Tidur nyenyak? Biar kuperiksa kondisimu sebentar setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat lagi."

Kuroko mengangguk singkat, dia memang tidak merasa terganggu ada yang membangunkan tidurnya tapi waktunya tidak tepat, sedikit lagi dia bisa melihat wajah orang yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya. Mungkin tidak tepat jika dikatakan mimpi, mimpi tidak akan pernah sama, tapi yang dia lihat di dalam mimpinya selalu pemandangan yang sama, suasana kota Kyoto tempo dulu, suara-suara yang sama, dan seseorang yang memanggilnya 'Tsuyuri'. Itu bukan namanya, Tsuyuri nama perempuan, sementara dia Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang laki-laki.

Sejak ulang tahunnya ke lima belas Kuroko mulai mendapat mimpi aneh ini. Pertama hanya gambaran buram seperti melihat dari dalam kabut pekat tapi semakin sering dia mendapat mimpi semakin jelas gambaran yang dia lihat. Jalanan kota, daerah pinggiran sungai, dan yang paling sering dia lihat, gereja besar yang terbengkalai. Selain pemandangan itu ada suara yang selalu muncul dalam tiap mimpi, pertama suara itu tanpa wujud, dan belakangan ini dia mulai bisa melihat pemilik suara itu meski selalu ada yang menghalangi melihat wajahnya. Yang Kuroko tahu orang itu memiliki rambut merah bagaikan api.

"Kau bisa istirahat lagi Kuroko-kun." Ucap perawat itu setelah merapikan stetoskop dan alat pengukur nadi ke dalam tas, selesai memeriksa kondisi Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kondisiku?"

"Untuk itu sebaiknya menunggu dokter, Kuroko-kun." Perawat itu tersenyum tapi Kuroko tahu makna tersirat di balik jawaban yang ada. Kondisinya tidak mengalami perubahan atau bahkan memburuk. Batuk yang tidak kunjung mereda salah satu tandanya.

_Tubercolosis_, jika saja dideteksi sejak awal kondisinya tidak perlu turun sampai separah ini, tapi Kuroko tidak ingin merepotkan orangtuanya hanya karena sakit yang sempat dia anggap batuk biasa. Sampai saat mereka menikmati makan malam dan darah keluar di sela-sela batuknya. Makan malam yang tenang berubah panik dan esok harinya hasil pemeriksaan dokter semakin menambah kesedihan di keluarga Kuroko, tapi hal pertama yang Kuroko minta bukan mengobatinya melainkan memeriksa kondiri orangtua dan neneknya apakah mereka tertular atau tidak, dan Kuroko bisa merasa tenang karena mereka negatif dari bakteri TBC.

Sekarang nasi sudah menjadi bubur, yang bisa Kuroko lakukan sekarang hanya beristirahat di rumah sakit sampai penyakitnya sembuh. TBC memang tidak semenakutkan seperti di jaman dulu sampai penderitanya mendapat pengasingan total, sekarang dengan obat dan teknologi yang ada penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan, tapi tetap mematikan yang perlu jangka waktu penyembuhan lama. Tunggu, kenapa mendadak dia menyinggung 'masa lalu', ah...pasti karena mimpi anehnya.

Mendadak Kuroko merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya dengan tajam berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Diarahkannya cepat pandangannya ke sana tapi dilhatnya tidak ada siapa pun, hanya dokter dan perawat yang melewati ruangannya. Dia mengangkat bahu, menyimpulkan ini hanya perasaannya.

Tapi tanpa Kuroko ketahui, memang ada seseorang yang tadi berdiri di depan pintunya tapi orang itu segera pergi sesaat sebelum Kuroko menoleh. Dengan celana bahan hitam dan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka dia terlihat seperti penjenguk normal, parasnya ditambah mata heterokromia yang unik memang banyak membuat perawat jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama tapi dia tak menghiraukan semua itu, yang di kepalanya hanya pemuda yang tadi diamatinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghilang lagi, Tsuyuri." Bisiknya diikuti sebuah senyum tipis.

* * *

"Pindah ke Kyoto?" Kuroko mengulangi hal yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya. Ibunya baru saja mengatakan kalau perawatannya akan dipindahkan ke Kyoto karena dokter penanggung jawabnya dipindah tugaskan ke salah satu rumah sakit di Kyoto dan entah kenapa dokternya merasa enggan memindahkan Kuroko di bawah penanganan dokter lain. "Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Biaya juga."

"Rumah sakit tempatmu di Kyoto tidak mahal, sama seperti di sini. _Okaasan_ bisa menginap di rumah saudara jika menjengukmu. Dokter yang menanganimu salah satu dokter terbaik, sayang jika tidak ditangani olehnya." Bujuk ibunya.

Kuroko paham keinginan ibunya, demi kesembuhannya juga, tapi sampai harus pindah ke Kyoto, kota yang tidak pernah dia singgahi sebelumnya, bagaimanapun juga keraguan akan muncul. Seorang diri di tempat asing pasti akan membuat siapa pun takut pada awalnya tapi Kuroko juga diajarkan agar tidak menjadi laki-laki penakut dan berani mengambil keputusan.

"Kalau Tetsu tidak ingin _okaasan_ bisa mengerti."

"Tidak." Ucap Kuroko cepat. "Aku mau dipindah, tentu saja kalau _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ setuju."

Senyum senang terkembang di bibir ibu Kuroko. Mereka memang harus terpisah beberapa waktu, tapi demi kesembuhan putranya, sedikit jarak bukan masalah.

"_Ano, okaasan_ tahu seseorang bernama Tsuyuri?" Tanya Kuroko yang mulai penasaran dengan nama yang selalu muncul di mimpinya.

Ibu Kuroko terlihat berpikir, nama itu tak terdengar asing tapi sudah lama sekali dia dengar. "Tsuyuri...rasanya nenek pernah menyebut nama itu tapi _okaasan_ lupa. Nanti _okaasan_ tanyakan lagi. Kenapa menanyakannya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja nama itu beberapa kali muncul di mimpi. Kupikir ada anggota keluarga yang memiliki nama itu."

"Nanti _okaasan _beritahu kalau nenek tahu sesuatu. Sekarang kembali istirahat, kalau semua berkas selesai akhir minggu ini kau akan pindah ke Kyoto."

Kuroko mengangguk dan menarik selimutnya seraya membaringkan badan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mimpi mendatanginya lagi. Kali ini dia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam gereja tua yang sudah entah berapa kali dia lihat di dalam mimpi, tak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Kuroko merasa dia tengah menunggu seseorang, bukan, orang yang berada di dalam mimpinyalah yang menunggu. Tak lama dia mendengar suara kepak sayap dan sayup-sayup suara yang memanggil 'Tsuyuri'. Sebuah bulu hitam jatuh di depannya dan hal terakhir dia lihat sebelum mimpinya lenyap adalah sepasang sayap hitam yang sangat indah, menakutkan tapi indah.

"Siapa?" Guman Kuroko saat mimpinya mulai pudar dan dia tidur tanpa mimpi segera menyelimutinya.

_**Kyoto...**_

"Kau terlihat senang, Akashi." Komentar Midorima, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari buku yang tengah dibacanya saat pemuda yang terlihat mengamati Kuroko di rumah sakit masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Perkembangan bagus tentang pemuda pemilik darah Tsuyuri?"

"Aa..." Jawab Akashi singkat dan mengambil sebuah buku tua tebal bersampul hitam. "Dia akan berada di Kyoto tidak lama lagi." Memanipulasi dokter penanggung jawab Kuroko dan menyusun sebuah skenario agar memindahkan pemuda itu ke Kyoto bukan hal sulit bagi Akashi, semudah membalik telapak tangan. Licik? Bukan urusannya. Sudah lama dia tertidur dan menunggu untuk saat ini tiba.

Setelah mengambil buku yang dia cari, dia melangkah keluar kembali ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya di ruang tengah menuju tangga Aomine yang memangku pemuda pirang juga memberi ciuman di sepanjang leher pasangannya itu hingga desahan pelan keluar. Kilat nafsu muncul jelas pada mata biru Aomine, kegiatan semula hanya memberi 'tanda kepemilikan' sekarang meningkat saat sepasang taring tajam Aomine menghujam leher yang dipenuhi bercak merah itu.

"Aominecchi...kau baru saja makan kan..." Erang Kise.

"Tidak ada salahnya mengambil hidangan penutup." Balasnya dengan cengiran sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Pantas saja Shintarou selalu mengeluhkan kelakukanmu, Daiki. Aku tahu semua penghuni tempat ini memiliki pasangan, tapi saling bertukar darah di depan umum itu terlalu mengundang. Kau mau Ryouta diserang?" Sindir Akashi.

Ya, semua penghuni _mansion_ besar ini memang memiliki fisik seperti manusia tapi apa yang di dalam mereka sama sekali bukan manusia, mereka hidup dengan darah. _Kyuuketsuki _atau lebih di kenal dengan nama lainnya, _vampire_. Monster penghisap darah manusia yang dianggap hanya dalam legenda, mereka sungguh ada, hidup di antara buruan mereka.

"Yang boleh menyentuh makananku hanya aku." Aomine mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pundak Kise, menunjukkan dominasinya ditambah dengan geraman peringatan. Salah satu dari beberapa hal yang harus diingat tentang vampir, mereka sangat protektif pada pasangan mereka terutama pihak dominan pada submisif. Jika mereka merasa ada yang mengancam pasangan mereka, tak jarang cara kasar digunakan.

"Posesif seperti biasa." Akashi tertawa kecil. "Jangan ada yang membangunkanku." Peringatnya sambil menaiki tangga.

"Akashicchi masih belum pulih ya." Kise baru berani berbicara setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup di kejauhan.

"Tentu saja, sejak terbangun dia menolak meminum darah segar, hanya dari kantong darah, apalagi dia berbeda dari kita dan kehilangan separuh sayapnya." Aomine menarik Kise mendekat dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda pirang itu. Mengingat saja sudah terasa sesak apalagi membayangkan dia berada di posisi yang sama dengan Akashi. Kadang Aomine berpikir apa karena strata Akashi di atas mereka apa yang harus dia jalani lebih berat atau Akashi sendiri yang memilih jalan tersusah. Yah...lagipula ada perumpamaan semakin susah kau menghadapi sesuatu, semakin manis hasil yang didapat, tapi dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan apa benar ada 'hasil yang manis'.

* * *

Dua hari sudah Kuroko menghabiskan perawatannya di rumah sakit di Kyoto. Baginya tidak ada yang spesial. Memang ada perbedaan dalam bangunan dan pemandangan yang dia lihat tapi kalau hanya bisa menikmatinya dari balik jendela apa gunanya, bahkan untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah sakit saja dia belum diizinkan, paling tidak kali ini dia membawa novel dalam jumlah banyak.

Dia tahu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sewajarnya dia tertidur tapi yang ada dia masih terpaku pada novel di tangan yang sudah habis separuh. Suara yang menemaninya hanya suara serangga dan gorden yang terkibar angin sampai tanpa disadarinya seorang pemuda duduk di pinggiran jendela, menatapnya. Perlukah diingatkan jika Kuroko berada di lantai tiga.

"Buku yang menyenangkan?" Tanya tamu 'tak diundang' itu.

Kuroko nyaris melemparkan bukunya dalam kekagetan. Mendadak ada seseorang duduk di jendela tanpa tanda-tanda sebelumnya terlebih ini rumah sakit, Kuroko tidak percaya hantu tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini, apalagi yang harus dia pikirkan pertama kali.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kuroko yang berusaha tenang.

"Aku...hmm...katakan saja aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama, Tsuyuri."

Kuroko menyipitkan mata curiga. Suara pemuda ini mirip atau bahkan sama dengan suara yang selalu dia dengar di mimpinya ditambah memanggilnya 'Tsuyuri', ini jauh dari sebuah kebetulan. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Tsuyuri. Siapa kau?" Dia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Tetsuya, jadi itu namamu sekarang. Ah, maaf ketidak sopananku, lagi-lagi aku membiarkanmu yang memberitahu nama terlebih dulu, namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi Seijuurou...Kuroko mengulang lagi nama itu di dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu, tidak pernah sekalipun, tapi kenapa dadanya dihantam kuat penuh dengan rasa penyesalan seakan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kenapa? Sakit, Tsuyuri?" Tanya Akashi saat Kuroko memegang erat bagian depan baju rumah sakitnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama perempuan." Protes Kuroko yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Kau siapa? Manusia normal tidak akan bisa duduk di pinggir jendela lantai tiga tanpa rasa takut." Hanya melihat mata Kuroko bisa tahu Akashi dipenuhi rasa percaya bahwa ketinggian seperti ini tidak akan menyakitinya bahkan lebih dari ini juga masih tidak masalah.

"Manusia." Guman Akashi diikuti tawa pelan. "Aku bukan manusia Tsuyu...maaf, Tetsuya." Diraihnya tangan Kuroko dan dibawa mendekat menuju bibirnya. Genggamannya terasa lembut tapi sebenarnya sangat kuat, tidak membiarkan Kuroko menarik tangannya. Diciumnya pergelangan tangan Kuroko sebelum sepasang taring memanjang yang terlihat jelas di bawah pantulan cahaya malam. Tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Kuroko mencoba menarik tangannya kembali Akashi sudah merobek kulit pergelangan putih itu dengan taringnya.

Sakit memang tapi Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan suntikan sekarang saja masih ada jarum infus menancap di lengannya yang lain, hanya saja bukan rasa sakit yang menjadi masalah melainkan pemuda asing yang tengah meminum darahnya. Siapa yang menduga kepindahannya ke Kyoto membuatnya bertemu dengan monster dalam legenda, vampir. Jemari tangannya yang bebas bergerak menuju tombol untuk memanggil perawat tapi dihentikan di detik terakhir. Gerak-gerik ini tentu tak luput dari mata Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak meminta pertolongan? Kau akan menekan tombol itu kan." Akashi melepas gigitannya tapi masih menjilat sisa darah yang menetes.

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika kukatakan ada vampir yang menyerangku." Balas Kuroko datar yang untuk sekilas memunculkan keterkejutkan di mata Akashi.

"Kau tidak takut? Aku bisa saja meminum semua darahmu."

"Tentu saja aku takut berhadapan dengan vampir tapi aku tidak merasakan niat membunuh darimu, kau tidak akan mengambil habis darahku." Ucap Kuroko penuh keyakinan yang kembali membuat Akashi terkejut dan tawa keluar pelan dari bibir sang vampir.

"Tidak kusangka selain darah kalian akan semirip ini. Sebagai ganti darahmu malam ini akan kuberi hadiah kecil." Akashi menggigit ibu jarinya sampai setitik darah mengalir keluar dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Kuroko. "Telan. Tenang saja, dosis sekecil ini tidak akan membahayakanmu." Perintahnya.

Kuroko tahu dia tidak diberi pilihan lain, mau tidak mau dia memasukkan sebagian kecil ibu jari Akashi ke dalam mulutnya dan meneguk darah yang keluar, tidak banyak memang mungkin hanya dua tiga tetes tapi rasa seperti metal langsung memenuhi mulutnya. Akashi menarik keluar jarinya sebelum Kuroko meminum lebih banyak dari yang sudah dia telan.

"Untuk apa menyuruhku meminumnya?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Tu...tunggu..." Rasa kantuk hebat menyerang Kuroko walau sudah berusaha dia lawan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah tertidur di atas bantal. Novel yang tadi dibacanya sekarang tergeletak terbuka di atas tempat tidur. Akashi meraih novel itu, penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dibaca Kuroko. Dalam beberapa baris dia tahu novel ini mengambil lokasi Kyoto di awal jaman modernisasi. Akashi menutup novel itu, meletakkannya di sisi Kuroko.

"Seberapa jauh yang kau ingat." Guman Akashi. Dia memberi Kuroko tatapan terakhir sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bukannya terjatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari sepuluh meter tubuhnya justru melayang di udara.

* * *

"Izin ke kota, benarkah?" Tanya Kuroko tidak percaya pada perawat yang selesai memeriksa kondisinya siang hari.

"Iya. Kondisimu sangat baik hari ini jadi dokter memberimu izin untuk ke kota selama setengah hari. Banyak hal menarik di Kyoto." Perawat itu membenarkan.

Memang saat terbangun pagi tadi Kuroko merasa batuknya berkurang banyak, tubuhnya juga terasa segar, hal yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Mungkin kesembuhannya akan lebih cepat perkiraan.

"Kurasa aku akan berjalan-jalan di dekat rumah sakit saja, _okaasan_ sudah kembali ke Tokyo dan aku sendiri tidak terlalu hafal jalan di Kyoto." Memang disayangkan ibunya sudah kembali dua hari sebelumnya, tapi paling tidak meski hanya daerah sekitar rumah sakit dia bisa melihat-lihat kota Kyoto. Seulas senyum tidak bisa Kuroko sembunyikan.

"Hmm? Bukannya sepupu sudah datang menjemput?" Perawat itu menatap Kuroko heran yang dibalas Kuroko dengan ekspresi sama. Sepupu? Kuroko memang memiliki saudara di Kyoto tapi mereka belum memiliki anak, lalu siapa sepupu yang di maksud.

Pertanyaan ini segera dijawab saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Kuroko terbelalak tak percaya siapa yang baru saja datang, vampir yang semalam menggigit lengannya sekarang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah, tapi Kuroko tahu itu hanya senyum palsu.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku membawakan baju ganti Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi, mengangkat tas ransel kecil di tangannya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Kuroko-kun." Perawat itu undur diri dari ruangan, tak lupa melemparkan senyum pada Akashi.

"Dengan cara apa kau bisa menipu semua orang?" Tanya Kuroko datar tanpa menatap Akashi.

"Menipu? Yang kulakukan tidak serendah 'penipuan', Tetsuya. Secara gampang yang kulakukan adalah 'hipnotis' tapi tentu saja lebih kompleks dari sekedar memberi sugesti, yang kulakukan secara langsung memanipulasi ingatan mereka, bukan hanya 'penipuan' sederhana." Jelas Akashi, meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas tempat tidur Kuroko. "Ganti bajumu, kau hanya punya waktu sampai waktu pemeriksaan malam untuk berjalan-jalan dan meski aku bisa dengan mudah mengembalikanmu lewat jam yang ditentukan aku tidak mau memperburuk kondisimu."

"Jadi kondisiku membaik karena kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak banyak. Darah vampir dalam jumlah sedikit bisa menyembuhkan manusia tapi sayangnya tidak permanen."

"Dan dalam jumlah banyak?"

Seringai tipis tanda ancaman diberikan Akashi. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, Tetsuya. Sekarang, ganti bajumu atau harus kugantikan."

"Tidak perlu." Kata Kuroko cepat dan menyambar tas yang diberikan Akashi, dia tidak mau Akashi sampai menyadari rona merah tipis yang muncul tanpa diinginkan di pipinya. Sayangnya Kuroko melupakan penglihatan vampir sangat tajam.

Setelah mengganti baju rumah sakitnya dengan kemeja garis horizontal putih-biru, jaket bertudung biru muda, celana _jeans_, dan sepatu kets, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki di sudut kota Kyoto, tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Akashi yang selalu mengawasi tiap gerakannya. Semula mereka tak saling bicara, Kuroko bukan tipe yang banyak bicara sementara Akashi tidak menyukai hal yang berisik, meski membuat suasana canggung tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Itu berlangsung sampai Kuroko menyadari sesuatu. Pakaian yang dikenakan Akashi berupa kemeja cokelat dengan lengan dilipat mencapai siku, _vest_ abu-abu yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, celana bahan hitam, dia tidak melindungi dirinya dari sinar matahari.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi tentu sadar Kuroko tengah menatapnya, mengamatinya. "Biar kutebak, kau heran kenapa aku bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari?" Ekpresi Kuroko yang berubah sedikit menjawab tidak langsung. "Manusia makhluk penakut tapi mereka tidak mau mengakuinya, karena itu mereka membuat makhluk yang superior dari mereka seolah memiliki banyak kelemahan, bayangan mereka terhadap vampir salah satunya. Mereka membuat kami seolah lemah dengan sinar matahari, perak, salib, sungguh menggelikan. Kami memang tidak menyukai sinar matahari karena terlalu menyilaukan dan membuat kami sedikit lelah tapi tidak cukup untuk membunuh."

"Jadi semua tidak benar. Bagaimana dengan pasak?" Kuroko mengambil kesimpulan. Dia pernah membaca buku yang berkaitan dengan vampir karena rasa penasaran dan Akashi tidak menyinggung cara terakhir membunuh vampir yang tertera di buku, tusuk jantung mereka dengan pasak.

"Biar kuperbaiki ucapanku tadi." Akashi memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua di jalan kecil yang mereka lalui sebelum mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celana. Kuroko sempat heran apa yang akan Akashi lakukan dengan pisau itu sampai dengan santainya Akashi melukai pergelangan tangannya.

"Akashi-kun!" Seru Kuroko panik tapi Akashi justru bersikap tenang, dibersihkannya darah di pergelangan dengan saputangan. Sedikit pun tidak ada bekas sayatan, mengingatkan Kuroko kembali pada luka tusukan taring yang sudah menghilang saat dia terbangun.

"Pisau ini terbuat dari perak murni." Jelas Akashi, menggunakan saputangan sama untuk membersihkan pisaunya. "Luka apa pun yang kami terima, dari bahan apa pun, akan sembuh dalam sekejab, kecuali pada satu tempat." Diarahkannya pisau itu tepat di atas jantung. "Kau bisa menghujamkan pasak dari kayu suci pada jantung vampir dan keesokan harinya vampir itu masih bisa bergerak dengan jantung yang pulih sempurna, tapi tusukkan perak hingga menembus jantung, vampir itu akan mati. Tidak perlu pasak, apa saja yang terbuat dari perak akan fatal jika menembus jantung kami." Akashi melipat kembali pisaunya sementara saputangan yang sudah berlumur darah dibakar dengan api yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, Tetsuya? Aku bisa menunjukkanmu benteng tua tapi kurasa kau tidak berminat dengan itu." Akashi mengubah pembicaraan.

"Tempatmu tinggal." Jawab Kuroko cepat.

"Manusia, ingin melihat langsung sarang vampir? Tidak takut menjadi santapan kami?"

"Kalau itu terjadi berarti Akashi-kun lemah dan aku yakin Akashi-kun bahkan di kalangan vampir bukan golongan lemah." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi tapi nada meyakinkan, mungkin dia juga sedikit 'menantang' Akashi.

"Kau selalu di luar perkiraanku. Akan kutunjukkan tapi karena tempatnya jauh..." Dalam sekejab Kuroko sudah mendapati dirinya di dalam gendongan Akashi. "kita perlu jalan lain."

"A...Akashi-kun!" Protes Kuroko tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kaki Akashi sudah tidak lagi menginjak tanah, mereka berada di udara sekarang. Kuroko benar-benar merasa tersindir dengan cara Akashi menggendongnya bak seorang tuan puteri, apa tidak cara lain untuk membawanya yang lebih tidak memalukan dari ini.

"Kau akan jatuh kalau terlalu banyak bergerak, Tetsuya." Akashi memperingatkan tapi dia juga menikmati ekspresi kesal yang diberikan Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku takut ketinggian atau mabuk udara."

"Kau tidak akan sedekat itu dengan jendela kalau takut ketinggian dan kau juga tidak mungkin mabuk udara karena selama penerbangan Tokyo-Kyoto kau baik-baik saja." Jawab Akashi penuh kepastian.

"Akashi-kun memang susah dihadapi."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

Kuroko tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu, membiarkan Akashi membawanya entah ke bagian Kyoto yang mana. Mengusir rasa bosan Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, melewati atap-atap rumah dan gedung kota Kyoto. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga seharusnya mereka masih dapat dilihat jelas tapi tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikan mereka, Kuroko beranggapan Akashi pasti melakukan sesuatu. Yah, dengan kemampuan manipulasi ingatan dan memunculkan api, Kuroko tidak akan kaget jika Akashi masih menyimpan kemampuan-kemampuan lain. Mendadak Kuroko diserang perasaan _deja vu_, dia merasa ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat pemandangan Kyoto dengan cara seperti ini tapi tidak mungkin, bertemu dengan Akashi saja baru kemarin. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'Tsuyuri'.

"Akashi-kun, sewaktu pertama bertemu denganku kau memanggilku Tsuyuri, siapa dia? Nama itu juga sering muncul di mimpiku." Tanya Kuroko.

Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya dan sedikit tersentak, reaksi yang Kuroko yakin sebagai kaget. Jawaban yang tidak segera diberikan semakin membuat Kuroko menatap penasaran. Manik dwi warna Akashi tak fokus dan menatap jauh, ada yang tengah diingat vampir itu.

Suara jawaban akhirnya diberikan Akashi setelah puas mengenang masa lalunya. "Tsuyuri, dia seseorang yang sangat kukenal dulu. Manusia pertama yang tidak menjerit ketakutan melihatku dan justru menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Manusia pertama yang mau mengajakku bicara tanpa merasa takut. Manusia pertama yang bisa menghadapi rekan-rekanku. Dia juga manusia yang berani menolakku bahkan...mengambil sesuatu dariku." Semula Akashi menjawab tenang hingga kalimat terakhir di mana intonasi suaranya menjadi lebih berat dan kosong akan emosi. Kuroko dibuat menggigil takut oleh perubahan mendadak ini. "Kita sudah sampai, Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang perhatiannya masih terfokus pada pembicaraan sempat bingung dengan yang dimaksud Akashi sampai dia sadar Akashi sudah menurunkannya. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah _mansion_ yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk merinding karena aura abnormal kuat yang mengelilinginya, tak diragukan lagi disinilah tempat para vampir tinggal. Dengan mata masih terpaku pada bangunan _mansion_, Kuroko menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan di mana Akashi sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat datang di tempat tinggalku, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil membukakan pintu, yang sempat Kuroko kira akan mengeluarkan derit menyeramkan seperti di film horor tapi ternyata tidak.

Interior _mansion_ juga tidak semenakutkan bayangan awal Kuroko, sedikit redup karena tidak banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk tapi masih memungkinkan mata Kuroko untuk melihat. Gantungan lampu besar berhiaskan berlian, tangga yang dibentangkan karpet meran marun, interior berkelas gabungan timur dan barat, _mansion_ ini jelas dirawat oleh para penghuninya.

"Kupikir siapa manusia yang berani masuk kemari, ternyata Tsuyu." Suara Aomine dari lantai dua membuat Kuroko sedikit terlonjak.

"Ah, Tsuyucchi. Bau darahnya memang sama." Lanjut Kise yang berdiri di sebelah Aomine.

Secara bersamaan dua pintu kamar terbuka diikuti empat pasang mata ikut menatap Kuroko dari lantai sama dengan lantai Aomine berdiri. Manusia normal akan berteriak ketakutan bahkan pingsan ditatap oleh enam pasang mata vampir tapi yang dilakukan Kuroko...

"_Doumo, _Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Dia justru membungkukkan badan selayaknya berkenalan dengan sesama manusia.

Keenam vampir itu terdiam menatap Kuroko yang dipecah oleh tawa keras Aomine, cukup membuat Akashi terganggu sampai melemparkan tatapan peringatan tapi Aomine tetap tidak diam hingga mereda sendiri. "Akashi, aku tidak meragukan lagi, dia benar-benar membawa darah Tsuyu." Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meragukanku Daiki, aku tidak mungkin bangun jika pembawa darah Tsuyuri tidak...!" Erang serak kesakitan mendadak dikeluarkan Akashi bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya memukul erat dinding sebagai penyangga sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram bagian dadanya. Midorima yang pertama bertindak meloncat dari lantai dua dan dalam sekejab sudah menahan Akashi.

"Aomine! Bawa dia menjauh!"

Untuk kali ini Aomine tidak perlu membantah diperintah oleh Midorima. Sebagai yang paling cepat di antara mereka hampir tidak bisa diikuti bagaimana Aomine melompat dari lantai dua, menarik Kuroko, dan kembali. Semua dilakukan sesaat sebelum sebuah sayap hitam keluar dari balik punggung Akashi. Bagai gerak lamban, Kuroko melihat momen demi momen saat sayap itu muncul saat Aomine menariknya menjauh, dan bagaimana erang kesakitan yang semakin meninggi selama proses singkat itu.

"Sayap hitam." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak semua vampir memiliki sayap seperti Akashi." Aomine melepas pegangannya di pinggang Kuroko saat menarik manusia itu. "Penjelasannya memakan waktu dan sekarang bukan waktu untuk itu." Dia memberi isyarat agar Kuroko bersembunyi di belakangnya, menghalanginya dari mata Akashi yang menatap ke arah mereka. Mata berbeda warna itu seakan ingin menyerang Kuroko tapi setelah terpejam dan terbuka detik berikutnya kondisinya kembali normal.

Akashi menarik nafas cepat beberapa kali tanpa erang kesakitan terdengar lagi. Mendorong tangan Midorima, tanda dia sudah bisa berdiri normal, Akashi berjalan menaiki tangga, menghentikan langkahnya sebentar di lantai tempat Kuroko berada. Ditatapnya Kuroko dari sudut mata.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat, akan kuantar pulang sebelum jam malam tapi sampai waktunya jangan membangunkanku."

Tidak ada suara terdengar sampai beberapa detik setelah Akashi menutup pintu kamarnya di lantai tiga, semua terlalu takut membuat suara yang bisa mengusik tidur Akashi.

"Tadi itu menakutkan." Kise mengeluarkan helaan lega. "Untung saja sekarang tidak ada yang rusak. Akashicchi semakin bisa mengendalikan diri, mungkin karena Tusyucchi di sini juga." Dia melempar senyum pada Kuroko.

Tapi Kuroko seakan tidak mendengar Kise, dia masih membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia memiliki perasaan semua saling berkaitan tapi sama sekali tidak ada benang untuk menyambungkannya, dia kehilangan hal yang paling penting. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa penyebab sayapnya yang hanya satu karena Tsuyuri? Apa hubungan Tsuyuri denganku?"

Enam pasang mata vampir itu menatap Kuroko sebelum menatap saling menatap satu sama lain, melempar tugas siapa yang harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Kuroko dalam diam. Adegan saling lempar itu akhirnya berakhir saat lima pasang mata menatap Aomine. Aomine menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari orang lain tapi lima pasang mata itu jelas tertuju padanya, dia bahkan menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang serempak mendapat anggukan.

Aomine mengerang malas. Bukannya dia tidak tahu banyak, dia sangat tahu, tapi masalah sesungguhnya kalau dia memberi pemahaman salah dalam penjelasan, lehernya bisa dipatahkan Akashi. Baik, tadi itu hanya perumpamaan hiperbolis saja tapi intinya tetap saja dia dalam masalah besar dengan Akashi.

"Silahkan mengobrol, biar kubuatkan teh dulu." Ucap vampir berambut hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Murochin ikut." Sahut vampir bertubuh tinggi besar berambut ungu yang sibuk memakan _snack_.

Dan dengan berbagai alasan, Kise, Midorima, dan pasangan Midorima meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Aomine menjelaskan sendiri yang semakin membuat emosi Aomine naik tapi tetap ditahan. Lihat saja nanti, akan dia buat yang lain membayarnya, terutama Kise.

"Tentang sayap Akashi tadi, sudah kukatakan tidak semua vampir memilikinya, hanya satu kelas saja yang memilikinya, kelas yang sangat langka. Akashi salah satu dari sedikit darah murni yang masih tersisa. Darah murni memiliki banyak kemampuan dan salah satunya melakukan perjanjian darah dengan kelas dibawahnya." Aomine mulai menjelaskan setelah mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sofa lantai dasar.

"Perjanjian darah?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kemampuan darah murni untuk 'mengikat' vampir di kelas bawahnya dengan 'perintah' tertentu, dan tidak Tetsu, aku tahu kau akan menanyakan apa kami dipaksa." Tambah Aomine saat Kuroko baru menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bertanya.

"Akashi memang kejam dan kadang bisa dikategorikan 'memperbudak' tapi dia tidak benar-benar memperbudak kami. Perjanjian darah juga kami lakukan dengan keinginan kami sendiri, tanpa paksaan, dan isi perjanjian itu tidak terlalu memberatkan, hanya 'kami akan membantu Akashi hingga dia memperoleh yang dinginkan', itu saja. Efek perjanjian itu hanya membuat kami separuh 'terkurung' di sini, tidak bisa keluar dari Kyoto. Ah, sebagai informasi saja pasangan Murasakibara dan Midorima tidak terikat, mereka datang ke tempat ini setelah Akashi tertidur."

"Tertidur? Akashi-kun tidak berada kondisi normal kan."

Aomine segera mengiyakan. "Sayap darah murni berfungsi menyimpan energi mereka..."

"Karena kehilangan satu sayapnya kondisi Akashi-kun tidak stabil, itu yang terjadi?" Kuroko mengambil kesimpulan cepat dari semua yang sudah didengarnya.

"Aa...sejak dia kehilangan satu sayapnya hingga enam belas tahun lalu dia terus tertidur."

"Kenapa?"

Aomine yang ragu untuk menjawab menjadi tanda apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya bukan jawaban menyenangkan, apalagi dari cara Aomine menatap Kuroko. Sebuah kata akhirnya diberikan Aomine. "Tsuyuri."

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk baca fic ini ^^ part dua segera menyusul

buat yang nunggu Nanairo, gomen, gara-gara saia dua minggu ini malah sibuk marathon seri tokusatsu jadi 'agak' lamban progressnya *ambil langkah seribu*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

******Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)******

******warn: genderbent Kuroko in past******

******lalu...author gak tau setting anime Hakkenden Touhou Hakken Ibun itu tahun kapan jadi saia kira2 aja v.v kalo ada yang tau setting aslinya tolong kasih tau, nanti tahunnya saia koreksi, karena tahun yang ditulis pakai ilmu kira2 (karena setting dengan Tsuyuri itu ambil di tahun Hakkenden Touhou Hakken Ibun)******

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

_**Kyoto, 1900...**_

Di dalam gereja besar yang tidak diselesaikan pembangunannya seorang gadis menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di salah satu bangku gereja. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dengan sekelilingnya yang berupa hutan, matanya terus saja membaca tiap kata yang tertulis di buku sambil sesekali angin berhembus. Pandangannya baru teralih saat sebuah bayangan menutupi cahaya matahari.

"Aku sedang membaca, Sei-kun." Ucap gadis itu tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"Tapi aku sudah bersusah payah kemari. Matahari panas musim panas terlalu menyilaukan." Sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya meraih rambut biru sepundaknya dan menciumnya.

Perempuan itu memukul tangan yang menyentuh rambutnya dengan buku. "Pertama, aku tidak memintamu datang di siang hari, kedua, aku tidak suka yang kau lakukan tadi." Dia berdiri dan menatap orang yang datang mengunjunginya di tempat terpencil ini, Akashi dengan sepasang sayap hitam terentang di balik punggungnya.

"Karena melihatmu menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda itu menarik, Tsuyuri." Akashi tertawa pelan.

"Aku bukan boneka." Protes Tsuyuri dengan wajah datar sambil merapikan bagian bawah rok baju terusan putih hitamnya. "Lalu siapa kemarin yang tidak merapikan hasil buruannya? Semua membicarakan mayat tanpa darah dan vampir, pihak gereja sampai dibuat pusing."

"Maaf saja Tsuyuri, kami tidak melakukan hal rendah seperti membunuh buruan tanpa menyisakan darah satu tetes pun." Akashi mengatakan seolah terluka dengan ucapan Tsuyuri tapi Tsuyuri tahu itu hanya bagaimana Akashi 'bercanda'.

"Yang sudah kubereskan." Tambah Aomine yang baru datang. "Kenapa selalu aku yang mendapat tugas 'pembersihan'! Memburu vampir yang melanggar batas tidak gampang, Akashi!" Protesnya.

"Aomine-kun _doumo_." Sapa Tsuyuri.

"Aominecchi jahat! Aku juga mau mengunjungi Tsuyucchi!" Protes suara tinggi Kise.

"Akachin lapar..."

"Akashi, ada kelompok kecil yang melanggar perbatasan."

Akashi menarik nafas panjang, dia sengaja pergi keluar _mansion_ di tengah terik matahari yang membuatnya cukup kelelahan untuk menghindari keributan di dalam _mansion_ tapi sekarang semua penghuni pindah ke tempat 'pelariannya' yang seharusnya tenang. Marah pun tidak ada gunanya sekarang.

"Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, _doumo_." Sapa Tsuyuri yang tak terganggu dengan keramaian yang dibuat mereka. Sebagai satu-satunya manusia dan perempuan, dia juga tidak takut berada di antara pemuda yang sesungguhnya vampir itu.

"_Nee, nee, _Tsuyucchi, kemarin Aominecchi kejam padaku." Adu Kise sambil memeluk Tsuyuri dan berpura-pura menangis yang tidak dipedulikan Tsuyuri.

"Kise-kun, berisik." Balas Tsuyuri.

"Aominecchi, Tsuyucchi lebih kejam!" Kali ini Kise ganti memeluk Aomine tapi hanya mendapat ekspresi bosan dari pasangannya.

Tidak mau terlibat keributan di sekitar, Tsuyuri kembali duduk dan melanjutkan buku yang tadi dibacanya seakan tidak mendengar segala keributan yang ada. Akashi juga melakukan hal sama, menulikan telinga seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Tsuyuri, ikut membaca halaman yang dibuka.

Kehebohan yang sempat terjadi sekarang menjadi sunyi senyap, semua ternganga melihat pemandangan yang jarang terjadi, Akashi yang memberikan ekspresi damai di dekat Tsuyuri. Mungkin ucapan tadi harus dikoreksi, sebelum bertemu Tsuyuri Akashi tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi lain kecuali serius, tapi sejak Tsuyuri masuk dalam lingkaran mereka perlahan Akashi mulai menunjukkan raut wajah berbeda. Perbedaannya memang tidak seberapa tapi bagi mereka yang sudah sangat lama mengenal Akashi, ini mengejutkan.

Tsuyuri hanya manusia perempuan normal, tidak memiliki kemampuan spesial, dan gemar membaca. Kalau dikatakan apa yang berbeda darinya dibanding manusia lain, mungkin sifatnya yang lebih suka menyendiri di tempat tenang sambil membaca buku dan hawa keberadaannya yang lebih tipis dari manusia kebanyakan. Jika memaksa mengatakan apa lagi yang berbeda, mungkin reaksinya terhadap vampir.

Tsuyuri bertemu Akashi pertama kali di gereja yang tak pernah selesai ini, tempat yang disukainya karena tenang meski masih di pinggiran kota, saat Akashi tengah menikmati 'sarapannya'. Jika reaksi normal manusia adalah berteriak, Tsuyuri tidak. Kedua manik birunya memang membesar terkejut tapi tidak ada teriakan dia keluarkan, selama beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan, Akashi bahkan tidak lagi menganggap darah perempuan yang digigitnya menarik dan memberi perintah pada 'makanannya' untuk pergi dari sana.

Kalimat pertama yang diberikan Tsuyuri untuk Akashi adalah, "apa kau akan menggigitku juga", dengan nada tenang. Akashi menatap Tsuyuri tidak percaya dan tertawa pelan.

Akashi melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan ibu jarinya di dagu Tsuyuri. "Kau menarik. Besok kalau kau ingin tahu lebih bayak datang ke tempat ini di waktu sama, itu kalau kau tidak takut aku akan menghabiskan darahmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Akashi melayang di udara dan dalam beberapa detik sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Keesokan harinya Akashi kembali ke gereja tempat dia bertemu Tsuyuri namun tak melihat tanda keberadaan gadis itu. Sudah dia duga manusia lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik pintu rumah mereka yang mereka kira aman daripada langsung menghadapi vampir. Sorot mata kecewa sepersekian detik dia tunjukkan. Saat tubuhnya sudah melayang melewati atap gereja, dia mendengar suara seseorang berjalan di antara semak.

"Sudah mau kembali? Maaf sedikit terlambat, aku harus mengurus adikku tadi." Ucap Tsuyuri yang keluar dari balik semak dan pepohonan.

"Aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu." Akashi melayang turun di depan Tsuyuri. "Tapi kurasa hari ini bisa jadi pngecualian. Kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang vampir rupanya sampai tidak sayang nyawa."

"Tentu saja aku takut dengan kematian tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya, matamu tidak menunjukkan akan membunuhku." Jawab Tsuyuri yang mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Kau memang tidak sama dengan semua manusia yang sudah kutemui."

"Namaku Tsuyuri." Tsuyuri menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman Akashi berada terlalu dekat dengannya, dia tidak suka sedekat ini dengan orang asing apalagi belum diketahui namanya.

"Maaf ketidaksopananku sampai seorang gadis yang harus memperkenalkan diri dulu, namaku Akashi Seijuurou." Ucap Akashi, mengecup punggung tangan Tsuyuri layaknya tuan puteri. Jika normalnya perempuan akan dibuat bersemu dengan sikap ini, Tsuyuri justru semakin menunjukkan rasa terganggu, ditariknya tangannya menjauh.

Aksahi kembali mengerjap tidak percaya, sudah tidak terhitung lagi dengan cara ini dia berhasil melemahkan kewaspadaan mangsanya tapi Tsuyuri justru menolak mentah-mentah dan terus memasang sikap waspada. Tawa kecil terlepas di bibirnya, dia ingin tahu sejauh mana gadis manusia di hadapannya ini mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Tsuyuri di hari itu, Akashi mengenalkanya dengan, yang secara strata dianggap bawahan, tapi Akashi menganggap mereka rekan. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak ada niat mengenalkan tapi secara diam-diam mereka mengikuti Akashi yang belakangan terlihat aneh karena keluar saat matahari masih tinggi belum lagi bau samar manusia yang tercium dari badannya.

Tidak bisa dibayangkan kekagetan mereka saat tahu Akashi menemui seorang manusia, terlebih perempuan. Percuma saja mereka bersembunyi di balik gelapnya pepohonan kalau Akashi mendengar teriakan mereka dan sedikit membakar pohon tempat bersembunyi. Kilat mengerikan sudah terpantul di mata dwi warna Akashi tapi berkat Tsuyuri tidak ada korban berjatuhan (ya, hanya saat di depan Tsuyuri saja karena begitu kembali Akashi memperbudak mereka selama seminggu). Nama Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi segera menjadi nama yang dikenal Tsuyuri. Tsuyuri memang tidak selalu aktif dalam pembicaraan tapi entah kenapa kelima vampir itu menyukai keberadaannya, hanya dengan Tsuyuri di sana kondisi menjadi berbeda, karena itu paling tidak sehari dalam seminggu mereka selalu mengunjungi Tsuyuri, Akashi tentu saja yang paling sering tanpa ditemani yang lain. Dari seringnya bertemu itu Tsuyuri tahu bahwa Kise dan Midorima vampir biasa, Murasakibara lahir dari pasangan vampir-manusia, Aomine vampir yang masih baru, dia semula manusia dan baru sekitar sepuluh tahun menjalani kehidupan vampir, sementara Akashi vampir darah murni yang sudah jarang ditemui.

"Apa?" Akashi melempar tatapan tajam pada lima vampir yang masih ternganga melihatnya duduk tenang ikut membaca buku yang sama dengan Tsuyuri.

"Akashicchi bisa menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain serius." Kise menjawab begitu saja yang membuat Aomine bergidik ngeri, Kise bisa dijatuhi hukuman.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Ryouta."

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Tsuyuri tiba-tiba yang teringat hal penting, diambilnya tas kecil di sebelahnya yang penuh berisi daun dan buah. "Adikku pulang lebih awal hari ini."

"Sayang sekali." Keluh Kise yang belum puas berbicara (secara sepihak) dengan Tsuyuri. "Semoga adik Tsuyucchi cepat sembuh ya."

Tsuyuri mengangguk terima kasih sebelum setengah berlari meninggalkan gereja terbengkalai yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Adiknya memang tidak akan merajuk hanya karena dia terlambat menjemput tapi yang Tsuyuri cemaskan adalah kondisi fisik adiknya yang lemah apalagi dia merasa badan adiknya sedikit panas sebelum dia mengantar ke sekolah. Dia berharap tumbuhan obat yang dia dapat hari ini cukup.

Akashi memegang lehernya dan meneguk ludah dengan kedua mata terus mengamati Tsuyuri. Dia haus. Sejak bertemu Tsuyuri rasa dari tiap buruannya sangat hambar, memang rasa darah berbeda tiap manusia dan vampir, manusia yang sama bisa memiliki rasa berbeda jika vampir yang menggigitnya berbeda, tapi dalam kasus Akashi berbeda. Semua darah terasa hambar, tak memiliki rasa, kecuali satu. Aroma manis yang mengalir di pembuluh darah Tsuyuri.

"Akashi." Midorima memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan menggigitnya sampai dia memberi izin." Akashi menurunkan tangannya dan menanangkan diri dari godaan sesaat yang menyerangnya. Tsuyuri berbeda, dia bukan hanya 'makanan' atau 'buruan', dia seperti penyeimbang, karena itu Akashi menghargai Tsuyuri dengan tidak menjadikannya 'sumber makanan' meski darah Tsuyuri sangat mengundang baginya.

**xxx-cCc-xxx**

"Tsuyucchi belakangan ini sibuk sekali ya." Komentar Kise yang melayang di udara sambil memperhatikan Tsuyuri di bawahnya yang baru pulang saat matahari sudah terbenam. Di bawah 'permintaan' Akashi, secara bergantian mereka menjaga Tsuyuri diam-diam saat perjalanan pulang, kali ini Kise dan Aomine yang mendapat tugas.

"Kudengar kondisi adiknya semakin menurun dan gereja menawarkan obat tapi untuk itu Tsuyu harus bekerja dengan mereka." Jawab Aomine yang juga terus mengawasi Tsuyuri.

Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tidak suka ini. Tiba-tiba saja pihak gereja menawarkan bantuan, terlalu mencurigakan. Memang gereja sering memberi bantuan pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan, tapi menawarkan pengobatan penuh untuk penduduk biasa, dia tidak butuh menjadi jenius seperti Midorima apalagi Akashi untuk tahu ada yang tidak beres. Tsuyuri memang rajin berdoa di gereja tapi hanya itu, tidak ada hal spesial yang dilakukan sampai menarik perhatian gereja, baik, berteman dengan lima vampir apalagi salah satunya darah murni memang 'spesial' tapi siapa yang tahu tentang ini.

"Hari ini juga normal. Ayo." Aomine mengajak Kise pergi setelah Tsuyuri kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Kise masih ragu meninggalkan Tsuyuri, tapi gadis itu sudah membuka pintu rumahnya, tugas pengawasan mereka sudah selesai malam ini. Dilihatnya sesaat sebelum memasuki rumah Tsuyuri menghela nafas diikuti tatapan sendu, ada yang membebani pikiran pemilik surai biru langit cerah itu.

"Aominecchi, menurutmu siapa yang terpenting bagi Tsuyucchi?"

"Entah." Jawab Aomine pelan. "Kita selalu menganggap Tsuyu calon pasangan Akashi tapi aku tidak yakin Tsuyu mau meninggalkan sisi 'manusianya' selama masih ada yang mengikatnya. Tidak seperti kalian yang dilahirkan 'abadi', manusia yang menjadi vampir terkadang memiliki perasaan ingin kembali, rasa takut melihat semua berubah sementara dirinya berhenti."

Kise meraih ujung jemari Aomine, menggenggamnya lemah. Aomine menoleh melihat Kise memberikan ekspresi pedih.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, bodoh." Sindir Aomine yang berusaha mengembalikan perasaan Kise. "Sewaktu kau mengubahku sudah banyak yang kupikirkan, tidak banyak yang kupertimbangkan juga, orangtuaku sudah meninggal, aku tidak memiliki saudara, pekerjaanku di _kempeitai_ juga biasa saja, lebih menarik mengawasi vampir yang selalu ribut dan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Aominecchi!" Protes Kise tapi segera kembali serius. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Tsuyucchi?"

"Sudah kubilang, entah. Berbeda denganku, Tsuyu memiliki banyak pertimbangan terutama adiknya. Aku yakin Tsuyu dan Akashi memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, tapi tidak semudah itu. Manusia dan vampir sangat berbeda, untuk mendobrak dinding pemisah antara keduanya butuh lebih dari keinginan."

Di dalam rumah Tsuyuri, dia disibukkan dengan berkali-kali harus mengganti kompres di dahi adiknya yang terserang demam tinggi. Kedua orangtuanya membuang mereka saat masih sangat kecil, saat musim dingin panjang menyerang, hal yang lazim dilakukan di saat itu. Tsuyuri harus merasa beruntung karena dia tidak dijual, masih bisa bersama dengan adiknya, meski marah dengan keputusan orangtuanya, dia tidak menaruh dendam. Dia bisa melewati masa sulit itu, sekarang dia tidak mau harus kehilangan adiknya hanya karena penyakit.

"_Neesan_..._neesan _tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti sembuh. _Neesan _tidak perlu memaksakan diri, apalagi sampai tidak menemui teman _neesan_."

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman di daerah ini, jadi tidak masalah." Balas Tsuyuri sambil tersenyum. Dia memang tidak memiliki banyak teman _manusia _jadi tidak selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka bukan masalah bagi Tsuyuri, mereka juga tidak terlalu dekat.

Tapi adiknya justru memberi gelengan yang membuat Tsuyuri heran, siapa yang dimaksud...tidak mungkin adiknya tahu tentang para vampir, fisik adiknya terlalu lemah melewati hutan kecil yang mengelilingi gereja.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang _neesan_ temui, tapi _neesan_ selalu terlihat bahagia setelah bertemu mereka. Aku tidak tahu alasan _neesan_ hanya bisa menemui mereka di hutan, tapi kalau _neesan_ sering menemuinya mereka pasti tidak jahat." Jelas anak laki-laki itu dengan nafas tersendat.

"Darimana tahu aku menemui mereka di hutan?" Tanya Tsuyuri, mengganti kompres adiknya yang sudah hangat dengan yang baru.

"_Neesan_ memiliki bau hutan, tapi belakangan ini tidak tercium lagi, sejak kondisiku sedikit menurun. Maaf."

Tsuyuri menggeleng cepat, tidak mau adiknya sampai menyalahkan diri. Dia sudah menjelaskan pada Akashi untuk sementara tidak bisa sering bertemu dan Akashi sudah memakluminya.

Akashi...apa setelah ini dia bisa bertemu kembali. Tawaran yang diberikan gereja dan kesanggupan yang sudah dia berikan...apa benar tidak ada cara lain.

"_Gomennasai, _Sei-kun." Guman Tsuyuri sangat lirih.

**xxx-cCc-xxx**

"Ada apa memanggilku tiba-tiba? Tidak seperti Sei-kun yang biasanya." Ucap Tsuyuri sambil memperhatikan kerlip cahaya lilin dan lampu dari rumah di bawahnya sementara Akashi menggendongnya erat, memastikan tidak akan terjatuh. "Padahal aku sudah sering melihatnya tapi kalau dilihat dari sini berbeda ya."

"Kau akan bosan kalau melihatnya seratus tahun lebih." Balas Akashi tanpa nada kagum apalagi terkesan seperti yang ditunjukkan Tsuyuri.

Tsuyuri tertawa pelan. "Sei-kun susah dibuat senang ya."

"Ada yang kuanggap menyenangkan tapi aku tidak akan mengekspresikannya seperti Kise."

Bahkan untuk membayangkan saja Tsuyuri tidak mau, Akashi dan Kise bertukar sifat, dunia pasti akan berakhir kalau itu terjadi. "Itu...menakutkan." Jawabnya datar yang justru berhasil membuat senyum kecil melengkuk di bibir Akashi. Apa yang Akashi anggap 'menyenangkan' mungkin Tsuyuri bisa menebak salah satunya.

Akashi membawanya ke gereja tua yang sering mereka datangi. Tidak paham dengan maksud Akashi membawanya malam-malam kemari dia memberi tatapan bingung tapi tidak menyuarakannya, tidak perlu karena Akashi sudah bisa membaca ekspresinya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya saling bertatapan hingga dengan tatapan serius Akashi membuka suara. Apa yang dia ucapkan sama sekali di luar bayangan Tsuyuri sampai membuatnya terhenyak tidak percaya.

"Jadilah pasanganku."

"Sei-kun...kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini." Tsuyuri mengambil satu langkah mundur dalam kekagetan.

"Tiba-tiba atau tidak bukan permasalahan. Jawabanmu?" Akashi menyipitkan mata curiga dengan gerak tubuh yang diberikan Tsuyuri, tangan mengepal di depan dada, mata yang tidak melihat lawan bicara, dan kilat keraguan di sana, bukan pertanda baik.

Tanpa menatap Akashi, Tsuyuri menjawab sepelan mungkin, separuh tidak ingin Akashi mendengarnya. "Kondisi Satoru masih lemah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Maaf."

"Hanya itu alasanmu?" Mata Akashi menyipit curiga. "Kenapa tidak mengatakan persetujuanmu dengan gereja."

Tsuyuri semakin mengambil langkah mundur. Darimana Akashi bisa tahu! Sebagai vampir darah murni Akashi diberkati banyak hal, tapi tidak dengan membaca pikiran dan melihat hal di tempat yang sangat jauh. Jarak gereja dengan _mansion _terlalu jauh untuk mata vampir melihat yang terjadi di sana, lalu darimana...

Tahu apa yang dipermasalahkan Tsuyuri di dalam pikirannya, Akashi menjulurkan telunjuknya. Seekor burung gereja yang tadi bertengger di pohon sekarang berdiam di tangan Akashi lalu berubah menjadi gumpalan darah yang mengotori tangan Akashi dan lantai di bawahnya. Dia sudah memberikan jawabannya pada Tsuyuri.

"_Tsukaima_...kenapa? Sei-kun berjanji tidak akan memata-mataiku!" Marah Tsuyuri yang sadar selama ini tidak pernah lepas dari mata Akashi.

"Semula memang tidak, tapi sejak kau semakin sering mengunjungi gereja dan mereka memberikan bantuan obat mahal secara cuma-cuma, apa aku tidak boleh curiga. Kau mau memberitahu alasannya?"

"Sei-kun sudah tahu."

"Aku ingin dengar langsung."

Tsuyuri beberapa kali membuka mulut tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Dia tidak bisa, meski tahu suatu saat nanti dia harus menjelaskan, tapi saat yang sesungguhnya datang tetap saja bayangan berbeda dari kenyataan. Tsuyuri tidak menyangka tekanan dari Akashi yang hanya diam sambil terus menatapnya dari jarak sepuluh meter lebih sebesar ini. Marah? Kesal? Kecewa? Dia tidak tahu emosi apa yang disembunyikan di balik mata heterokromia itu. Pertama kalinya Tsuyuri sadar Akashi indivu yang berbeda darinya.

"Jadi karena ini Sei-kun mendadak memintaku sebagai pasangan. Dalam kondisi normal tentu saja kujawab ya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Satoru sendiri dan aku sudah terlanjur menyanggupi permintaan gereja...untuk...mengambil sayap darah murni." Suara Tsuyuri kian melemah di tiap kata hingga berakhir dalam tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Mereka menginginkan ini?" Akashi tanpa ragu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam pekat yang tampak mengeluarkan sinar meski sebenarnya hanya pantulan cahaya bulan di sudut tepat yang menjadi obyek incaran Tsuyuri saat ini. "Ternyata mereka sudah tidak sebodoh dulu." Dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Tsuyuri bingung.

"Gereja dulu pernah melakukan hal bodoh dengan membunuh semua yang pernah memiliki kaitan dengan vampir, hanya sebatas makanan atau pasangan yang belum diubah. Tentu saja ini memicu kemarahan besar di kalangan vampir, sebagai balasan kami menghancurkan segalanya, sampai pihak gereja mengakui kekalahan, untuk saat itu. Kami tidak kaget jika diam-diam mereka menyusun rencana menyerang balik, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah belajar banyak dari kekalahan dulu, cara mereka sekarang harus kuakui jauh lebih rapi dan kami anggap 'tidak mengganggu sehingga bisa diabaikan'. Tapi bukan berarti para vampir memaafkan pembantaian yang sudah mereka lakukan, Atsushi termasuk salah satu yang sangat membenci pihak gereja, mereka yang membunuh ibunya tepat di depan matanya."

Badan Tsuyuri bergemetar takut mendengarnya. Sejarah kelam tidak pernah menyenangkan didengar apalagi langsung dari saksi hidup dan temanmu termasuk salah satu dari korbannya. Tsuyuri jarang berekspresi tapi dia tetap bisa merasakan empati.

"Aku yakin pihak gereja semula berniat menyingkiranmu yang memiliki kaitan dengan vampir tapi mereka pasti mengubah pikiran setelah sadar vampir seperti apa yang ada didekatmu. Pertanyaanku, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?"

Tsuyuri kembali menunjukkan sikap ragu. Apa Akashi akan menganggap ini alasan konyol, mungkin saja. Hanya karena sehelai bulu sayap Akashi yang tersangkut di bajunya dan terjatuh di lantai gereja saat dia selesai menjalani misa, pihak gereja langsung mengetahui bulu itu bukan dari gagak, energi tersimpan di dalamnya tidak mungkin berasal dari hewan. Mereka menginterogasi Tsuyuri sangat lama, semula Tsuyuri tidak mau menjawab, tapi tekanan dan bujukan yang membawa-bawa adiknya membuatnya menyerah. Dia mengakui keberadaan seorang vampir berdarah murni di Kyoto bernama Akashi Seijuurou dan empat pengikutnya. Mendengar itu pihak gereja mengubah pikiran mereka yang semula 'lenyapkan' menjadi 'ambil sayap dari darah murni'. Tsuyuri menjelaskan semua itu pada Akashi dan selama penjelasan berlangsung tak ada perubahan di raut wajah Akashi, hanya diam mendengarkan seksama.

"Sei-kun...kenapa mereka tidak memutuskan untuk membunuhmu saja?" Tanya Tsuyuri di akhir penjelasannya, semua yang diminta gereja darinya terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Karena mereka tahu, membunuhku akan membuat kekacauan besar. Kyoto bukan kota kecil, di tempat lain tak jarang sebuah kota besar dikuasai dua atau lebih kelompok dalam jumlah besar, tapi Kyoto hanya memiliki satu dan dalam kelompok berjumlah lima. Apa kau sadar apa artinya ini?"

Tsuyuri dibuat terkejut dengan sebuah kenyataan yang baru disadarinya. Selama ini dia tidak terlalu memikirkan, tapi ucapan Akashi membuka matanya, jika kota besar bisa dikuasai oleh banyak kelompok berjumlah besar sementara Kyoto hanya dikuasai satu itu pun dalam jumlah lima, kemampuan Akashi dan lainnya menyamai, tidak, melebihi banyak kelompok itu. Jika gereja membunuh Akashi...entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyoto.

"Karena itu mereka mengubah permintaan dengan meminta sayapku. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kehilangan satu sayap tapi kondisiku akan tidak stabil dan Shintarou juga lainnya akan lebih fokus mengawasi kondisiku yang tidak stabil daripada membuang seperti menghancurkan pihak yang bertanggung jawab." Akashi memberi penjelasan tambahan.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin memberikan sayapku, aku bisa melindungimu dari gereja, lupakan perjanjian itu." Lanjutnya yang mulai terdengar seperti perintah

Tsuyuri menggeleng kuat.

"Kenapa?! Adikmu? Darahku bisa menyembuhkannya! Kau dan adikmu bisa tinggal ditempatku, gereja tidak bisa menyentuh kalian di sana."

Sebuah gelengan kembali. "Dan menjadikannya vampir! Aku tidak mau Satoru menghabiskan sisa hidupnya terkurung dalam keabadian! Aku ingin Satoru menjadi manusia...sampai akhir...dia lebih bahagia dengan itu." Setetes airmata jatuh di pipinya. "Kumohon...Sei-kun...aku tidak bisa membiarkan Satoru sendiri dengan kondisinya sekarang. Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu...tapi setelah Satoru lebih baik."

"Apa benar ada 'setelah adikmu membaik'. Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan adikmu jika menerima tawaran orang-orang itu. Selamanya mereka akan terus mengincar Satoru." Suara Akashi merendah menjadi tanda bahaya bagi Tsuyuri.

"Aku tahu...tapi Satoru sudah terkurung lama karena kondisinya, aku tidak mau dia terkurung lagi."

Tali yang semula menahan kendali diri Akashi mengendur selama pembicaraan hingga tali itu sekarang benar-benar terlepas oleh ucapan terakhir Tsuyuri. Kendali Akashi kuat, tapi dia tetap vampir yang terkadang lebih dikuasai insting. Hal ini jarang terjadi dan jika sampai terjadi, Akashi termasuk vampir yang harus kau jauhi saat itu juga.

Tsuyuri tidak butuh diberitahu untuk tahu dia harus pergi, sekarang juga, secepat mungkin, Akashi yang berdiri di depannya sekarang bukan Akashi yang sama dengan lima menit lalu. Dia sudah memerintahkan kakinya untuk berlari sekencang mungkin, Tsuyuri yakin dia sudah berlari tapi dia bahkan belum keluar dari gereja saat Akashi menahannya.

"Aku sudah memberimu tempat, Tsuyuri." Akashi merobek kulit leher putih Tsuyuri dengan taringnya.

Pekik sakit tertahan keluar dari bibir Tsuyuri diiringi ekspresi kesakitan. Akashi memaksa mengambil darahnya, bukan keinginan sendiri, rasa sakit yang harus dia tahan berkali-kali lipat lebih besar.

"Sei-kun...lepas..." Rintihnya yang masuk telinga tuli Akashi. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Akashi tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat bahkan untuk membuat vampir itu melonggarkan genggamannya. "Sei-kun..."

Tangan yang tadi terus memukul Akashi berhenti, terkulai lemas di kedua sisi badan, menyerah. Atau itu yang ingin Tsuyuri kesankan pada Akashi. Secara perlahan jemarinya mengambil benda yang disembunyikan di balik lipatan baju. Waktunya hanya sepersekian detik, Akashi tengah dikuasai insting sehingga terfokus pada darahnya tapi hanya butuh satu kesempatan untuk mengembalikan kondisi vampir itu menjadi normal. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak mau melakukan hal yang akan dia lakukan, tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan. Dia tidak mau Satoru tidak merasakan kebebasan, oleh karena itu...

"AAARGH!" Jerit kesakitan Akashi memecah keheningan malam saat sayap kirinya dirobek paksa oleh satu gerakan pisau perak Tsuyuri.

Bulu hitam berhamburan tapi tidak dalam waktu lama, bulu dari sayap yang diputus paksa itu berkumpul dalam bola pelindung merah seukuran telapak tangan namun bisa menampung seluruh bulu sayap. Tsuyuri meraih bola itu setelah bulu terakhir terserap masuk. Ditatapnya sejenak Akashi yang masih kesakitan penuh permintaan maaf sebelum berlari pergi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Aomine dan lainnya yang merasakan hal tidak beres pada energi Akashi yang meluap tak terkendali bergegas datang membawa Akashi kembali ke _mansion_. Kondisi Akashi sudah sangat kritis dan satu-satunya jalan untuk memulihkannya hanyalah melalui tidur yang sangat panjang. Akashi, melawan kondisinya yang semakin melemah, menceritakan semua yang terjadi, bagaimana Tsuyuri berdebat dengannya yang berakhir dengan bayaran kehilangan satu sayapnya. Dia tidak meminta rekan-rekannya mengejar Tsuyuri, bahkan mulai sekarang jangan mendekatinya lagi, bukan atas dasar dendam, tapi Akashi tidak mau Tsuyuri terus dihantui rasa bersalah jika perempuan itu terus bertemu dengan Aomine dan lainnya. Dengan berat hari semua menyanggupi, perintah Akashi mutlak bagi mereka.

"Aku mengerti, tapi Akashi, aku yakin suatu hari nanti darah Tsuyuri akan terlahir kembali. Saat itu kondisinya pasti tidak akan sama seperti saat ini." Ucap Aomine.

"Aku tahu itu Daiki, tapi sampai saatnya tiba aku akan terus tertidur, apa ada yang bisa meyakinkanku gereja tidak akan melakukan apa pun padaku sampai saat itu, bahkan darah murni bisa dibunuh dengan mudah saat tertidur."

Aomine berdecak kesal, dengan sikap seakan dia enggan melakukan ini dia melukai pergelangan tangannya. Tidak hanya Akashi, yang lain juga menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sedikit tak percaya.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Tsuyu dan mendengar penjelasan menurut versinya, kalau sekarang tidak bisa akan kutunggu sampai yang membawa darah Tsuyu terlahir dan sampai saat itu tiba..."

"Aominecchi tunggu dulu, aku juga." Potong Kise.

"Merepotkan...tapi kalau tidak kulakukan lebih merepotkan." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal sama dengan yang lain." Lanjut Midorima.

Ketiganya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Aomine, melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri, membiarkan darah mereka mengalir menetes di lengan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak, tapi kami akan membantumu sampai kau mendapat apa yang diinginkan." Ucap Aomine.

Akashi hanya memberi senyum simpul sebelum membalas, "Akan kubuat kalian menyesali persyaratan itu, kupastikan kalian terus berada di Kyoto sampai kalian ingin mati karena bosan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Tantang Aomine yang tentu tidak serius, sama seperti ancaman Akashi.

Akashi melukai pergelangan tangannya tapi empat tetes darah pertama tidak menetes jatuh tapi melayang dalam bentuk bola dan terjatuh di atas luka Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima. Selama beberapa detik darah yang mengalir di lengan empat vampir itu mengelilingi pergelangan tangan seperti sebuah rantai sebelum bentuk itu hancur dan terjatuh ke lantai seiring menutupnya luka.

Tidak bisa memaksakan diri terjaga lebih dari ini, Akashi akhirnya terjatuh dalam tidur panjang, menyeimbangkan kembali kondisinya dan menunggu hingga seseorang yang membawa darah Tsuyuri terlahir kembali.

* * *

_**Kyoto, 20xx...**_

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja _okaasan_, tidak perlu cemas, _okaasan_ istirahat saja selama perjalanan. Iya, aku juga akan istirahat. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Kuroko menutup telepon dari ibunya yang datang mengunjunginya dan sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ditatapnya kotak kayu tua yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya, benda yang dibawa ibunya beserta sebuah cerita masa lalu di keluarganya.

Perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidurnya sambil membawa kotak kayu itu, mengatur langkah sepelan mungkin menuju atap rumah sakit tanpa diketahui para perawat dan dokter penjaga. Dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis memang tidak susah, tapi tetap saja kemungkinan ada dan rasanya jika ada yang sampai melihatnya mungkin dia akan dikira hantu, bukan hal yang menyenangkan juga.

Sepulang dari _mansion _Akashi, Kuroko memang beberapa kali bertemu dengan vampir berambut merah itu tapi semua hanya pertemuan singkat selebihnya Akashi membiarkan dia dimonopoli oleh Kise dan lainnya. Kuroko tahu ini cara Akashi untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Normalnya Kuroko tidak akan ambil peduli, dia dan Akashi juga masih baru bertemu, tapi anehnya selalu ada berbagai macam perasaan menyerang tiap dia melihat Akashi, terutama rasa pedih tiap melihat Akashi menjaga jarak.

"Akashi-kun, aku tahu kau di sini." Ucap Kuroko sambil membuka pintu menuju atap tapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana, hanya keheningan dan angin. "Akashi-kun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, saat ini juga." Suara Kuroko menjadi lebih tegas.

"Sakitmu bisa bertambah parah, Tetsuya." Akashi akhirnya menampakkan diri dari balik bayangan di sisi kiri Kuroko. "Apa yang perlu dibicarakan? Kalau ini mengenai kunjunganmu waktu itu tidak ada yang perlu dibahas."

"Sebelum itu. Tentang Tsuyuri-san."

Akashi sekilas menunjukkan keterkejutannya tapi segera hilang. "Apa yang kau ingat?" Tanyanya tanpa emosi.

"Aku tidak percaya Akashi-kun yang sudah hidup lama percaya dengan reinkarnasi. Midorima-kun mengatakan padaku reinkarnasi hanya interpretasi manusia yang salah, yang ada hanya..."

"...seseorang membawa darah yang sama dari seseorang di masa lalu." Potong Akashi, tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu hal dasar seperti ini. "Sama seperti saat seseorang kehilangan ingatan, tubuh mereka masih bisa mengingat secara refleks, hal yang sama juga berlaku dengan darah. Terkadang darah menunjukkan ingatan dari seseorang sebelumnya. Tapi Tetsuya, reinkarnasi yang kalian bayangkan juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, untuk membawa darah yang sama keduanya harus memiliki banyak kesamaan juga, sifat, cara berpikir, hati, dan yang paling banyak mempengaruhi, keturunan yang sama." Akashi menatap lurus penuh dengan maksud.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, dia harus memberitahu ini, dia yakin Akashi juga jauh di dalam dirinya jyga ingin mendengarnya. Melalui Aomine dan lainnya dia sudah mendengar dari sisi Akashi, sekarang dia akan memberitahu dari sisi yang lain. "_Okaasan _datang mengunjungiku, dia menanyakan sesuatu pada _obaasan_, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dariku, dan tadi baru saja kudengar ucapannya. _Obaasan _mendapat cerita ini dari...bisa dianggap nenek buyutku, bukan cerita yang menyenangkan tapi dia selalu mengingatnya."

"Ada seorang perempuan yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia tahu. Dia sempat mengira akan kehilangan nyawanya, tapi yang terjadi dia justru berteman dengan yang seharusnya menjadikannya mangsa, dia juga menganggap salah satu dari mereka lebih penting dari yang lainnya. Tapi sayangnya kebersamaan mereka tidak bisa berlangsung lama, ada pihak yang tidak bisa menerima kedekatan itu dan perempuan itu hanya manusia biasa, dibawah tekanan dari banyak pihak dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan pada akhirnya perempuan itu menerima satu-satunya pilihan yang diberikan."

Kuroko mengambil jeda dan membuka tutup kotak kayu yang dibawa di tangannya. Diambilnya barang teratas di dalam kotak, sebuah pisau perak yang mulai kehilangan ketajaman dan kilaunya oleh usia. Akashi tidak butuh penjelasan, dia tidak akan lupa benda yang sudah merebut salah satu sayapnya yang sekarang berada di tangan Kuroko.

"Dia tidak mau karena dengan melakukan itu dia harus kehilangan mereka yang penting baginya, tapi dia sudah memberikan ucapannya, dan tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Dia sudah memiliki perasaan salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengetahui perjanjiannya dan dari semua, justru orang yang paling tidak ingin dia ketahui rahasianyalah yang tahu. Orang itu menawarinya sesuatu yang jauh di dalam hatinya ingin dia jawab 'ya' tapi dia tidak bisa, keadaan sudah tidak memungkinkan." Jeda lagi diambil Kuroko, pandangannya beralih menuju pisau berornamen di sepanjang bilah di tangannya. Aneh, tapi dia bisa merasakan perasaan Tsuyuri saat memegang pisau ini, ketakutan, keraguan, penolakan, dan...penyesalan. "Pisau ini sempat memiliki kemampuan memotong sayap darah murni hanya dalam satu sayatan, sekarang hanya pisau perak tumpul yang mulai kehilangan nilai. Tsuyuri-san tidak ingin memakai pisau ini jika bisa, tapi Akashi-kun memaksanya."

Memaksa? Akashi mengerinyit. Yang dia lakukan waktu itu di luar kendalinya. Dia tidak bisa selalu 100% mengendalikan instingnya, dia tetap vampir dibalik sikap tenangnya, tapi kalau Tsuyuri menganggap yang dia lakukan saat itu paksaan tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan. Memang dari kacamata manusia dia sudah memaksa Tsuyuri, mengambil darahnya tanpa izin. Ada sedikit bagian dari dirinya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan di dekat Tsuyuri, bagian itu membesar saat dia berdebat dengan Tsuyuri, hingga membuat insting menguasainya. Hal yang sama, uniknya juga berlaku pada pemuda bersurai biru di depannya.

"Tsuyuri sudah memilih apa yang dia inginkan, aku juga sudah menerima pilihan itu, tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi." Ucap Akashi.

"Apa benar? Aomine-kun mengatakan mereka akan membantu Akashi-kun sampai Akashi-kun memperoleh yang diinginkan, apa itu? Apa yang Akashi-kun inginkan?"

"Itu di luar hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Aku tetap ingin tahu." Desak Kuroko yang tak peduli ancaman Akashi.

"Kau mau mengujiku Tetsuya? Aku bisa memaksamu diam."

"Dengan cara apa? Menggigitku seperti yang dulu dilakukan pada Tsuyuri-san? Lakukan saja." Kuroko membuka satu kancing teratas piyama rumah sakit yang dikenakannya, menunjukkan leher putihnya di hadapan vampir. Wajahnya memang tanpa ekspresi tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan tanpa rasa takut. "Aku tidak tahu pisau ini masih bisa memotong sayap darah murni atau tidak, tapi aku tidak akan mencobanya meski Akashi-kun menggigitku."

Akashi sempat menatap leher yang disodorkan di depan matanya itu seakan ingin menghisap habis darah yang mengalir di sana tapi segera ditahan niatan itu. Dia tidak akan merendahkan dirinya seperti kedelai yang mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ditariknya nafas perlahan seiring mulai memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan. Di depannya berdiri Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda dengan wajah yang nyaris menyerupai Tsuyuri dan darah yang sama juga, apa yang dia inginkan mungkin bisa dia dapatkan saat ini, tapi tentu tidak semudah itu.

Dalam sekejab Akashi sudah berada di depan Kuroko, mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan pemuda manusia itu, taringnya memanjang menggores permukaan kulit Kuroko, sedikit tekanan lagi kulit putih itu akan dirobek oleh taring tajam. Akashi yakin Kuroko bisa merasakan taringnya yang bergerak di sepanjang leher, menyerupai predator yang tengah memilih tempat favorit untuk menggigit mangsanya, dia sengaja menguji seberapa besar nyali Kuroko dalam kondisi ini apa pemuda manusia itu akan memberontak panik atau tetap diam. Diliriknya sejenak seperti apa ekpresi yang ditunjukkan Kuroko yang ternyata datar seperti yang biasa ditunjukkan, tarikan nafas pemuda manusia itu juga normal, hanya detak jantungnya yang sedikit meningkat menunjukkan dia mulai merasa takut, tapi tidak cukup membangkitkan kepanikan.

"Ingin berubah pikiran, Tetsuya? Apa kau akan pergi seperti Tsuyuri?" Tantang Akashi yang belum menjauh dari leher Kuroko.

Ada kilat tidak suka dari mata biru Kuroko saat Akashi mengatakan itu yang segera disadari Akashi, detak jantung pemuda itu tidak lagi cepat dan ada sedikit peningkatan suhu tubuh. Marah, itu yang disimpulkan Akashi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi, melangkah mundur memberi jarak untuk Kuroko.

"Tsuyuri-san, Tsuyuri-san, aku bukan dia! Berhenti menganggapku sama dengannya! Satu-satunya kesamaanku dengannya hanya darah!" Kuroko melampiaskan semua isi hatinya dalam satu tarikan nafas dan sekarang dia mengambil nafas cepat, sebuah hal yang jarang dia lakukan. Menyuarakan pikirannya dalam nada tinggi sama sekali bukan sifatnya tapi saat ini harus dia lakukan, kepalanya sudah terasa penuh dengan semua ini dan ingin dia selesaikan secepat mungkin.

"Tidak Tetsuya, masih banyak kesamaan kalian."

"Aku tetap bukan Tsuyuri-san, kami bukan individu yang sama." Kuroko menggeleng tidak setuju. "Siapa yang berdiri di depanmu sekarang, Akashi-kun. Tsuyuri-san atau Kuroko Tetsuya."

_Jadi seperti itu_...Akashi berguman di dalam hati. Hal yang membuat Kuroko marah sampai menaikkan suaranya karena ini. Ironis sekali karena justru ini hal terakhir yang ingin Akashi uji. Waktunya dia meletakkan kartu terakhir.

"Bagiku hampir tidak ada bedanya, kau keturunan Tsuyuri." Balas Akashi seakan tak peduli.

"Salah, Akashi-kun." Bantah Kuroko yang benar-benar membuat Akashi terkejut meski hanya ditunjukkan dari mata heterokromia itu sedikit membesar. "Aku tadi memang mengatakan cerita yang kudapat berasal dari nenek buyutku tapi aku bukan keturunannya, cerita ini berasal dari Kuroko Tsuyuri, kakak dari kakek buyutku."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa Akashi lontarkan begitu mendengarnya. Apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kuroko...Tsuyuri kakak dari buyutnya, bukan keturunan langsung...lalu yang selama ini dia pikirkan, bahwa Tsuyuri sudah melupakannya...

Tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Akashi, Kuroko melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tsuyuri-san tidak pernah menikah, jika itu yang ingin Akashi-kun tanyakan. Dia memang memberikan sayap Akashi-kun pada gereja tapi beberapa tahun kemudian dia meminta kembali, setelah perdebatan sengit Tsuyuri-san mendapatkannya. Menurut perjanjian Tsuyuri-san memang tidak boleh mengembalikan secara langsung tapi Tsuyuri-san tidak menyerah begitu saja. Artis misterius 'Tsubasa' yang menggunakan media bulu gagak sebagai medianya, aku yakin Akashi-kun atau yang lain pernah mendengarnya." Kuroko mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam kotak kayu dan dihamparkan hingga apa yang berada di kertas itu terlihat di mata Akashi.

"Disamarkan di antara bulu gagak sehingga gereja tidak bisa mengetahuinya, Tsuyuri-san memberi pesan untuk Akashi-kun di antara karyanya." Di atas gulungan kain yang dibentangkan Kuroko terdapat gambaran seorang malaikat dengan posisi membelakangi sementara sayap hitamnya terbentang memenuhi kain kanvas. Selain lukisan yang dibuat penuh kehati-hatian dalam tiap goresan, sayap hitam malaikat itu juga tak kalah menakjubkan, dibuat dari kumpulan bulu hitam yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah sayap sungguhan, tak ada cela sedikit pun, seakan pembuatnya pernah melihat sayap malaikat yang sesungguhnya.

Apa yang dilihat Akashi bukan lukisan itu, tapi bahan dari sayap yang menjadi daya tarik utama. Memang hanya sedikit tapi dia memang bisa merasakannya, energi yang sama dengan miliknya, potongan dari bulu sayapnya yang hilang di tangan Tsuyuri. Sayap yang sudah terputus tidak akan bisa kembali tapi pemiliknya masih bisa mengambil kembali energi di dalamnya untuk perlahan membentuk sayap yang baru. Tsuyuri ingin mengembalikan sayapnya tapi tidak bisa dengan cara mudah selama dia di bawah pengawasan dan ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan. Akashi menangkap jelas apa yang ingin Tsuyuri sampaikan melalui pesan lebih dari seratus tahun ini, 'maafkan aku'. Tawa lemah keluar dari bibir Akashi.

"Akashi-kun?" Panggil Kuroko bingung.

"Menurutmu apa yang kuinginkan, Tetsuya?"

"Yang Akashi-kun inginkan? Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau aku boleh menebak, sesuatu tentang Tsuyuri-san."

"Kurang lebih. Aku menginginkan Tsuyuri karena dia bisa melihatku tanpa rasa takut, dia melihatku seakan aku sama dengannya, bahkan di antara golonganku sendiri aku masih dianggap 'sesuatu yang lain', tapi Tsuyuri sama sekali tidak pernah melihatku seperti itu. Tsuyuri manusia pertama yang memenuhi apa yang kuinginkan, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa kudapatkan sehingga harus menunggu kesempatan lain. Kenapa aku menunggu darahnya terlahir kembali karena dua hal, aku ingin tahu apa yang dia rencanakan pada sayapku dan yang kedua, aku memiliki keyakinan paling tidak pembawa darah Tsuyuri tidak akan berteriak saat pertama melihatku."

Meski penjelasan Akashi terdengar tidak menjawab langsung Kuroko bisa memahami ucapan yang tersirat di dalamnya, yang Akashi inginkan bukan Tsuyuri, tapi seseorang yang bisa melihatnya sebagai sosok yang sama, tidak melihatnya sebagai vampir, tidak melihatnya sebagai darah murni yang harus dihormati, hidup selama ratusan tahun tak jarang kau akan merasa muak dengan semua sikap hormat yang penuh kepalsuan, hanya menjilat untuk kepentingan pribadi. Untuk waktu yang singkat Tsuyuri memenuhi keinginan itu, tapi sebelum Akashi mendapatkan sepenuhnya kesempatan itu hilang begitu saja.

"Lukisan yang bagus." Akashi menjulurkan tangan menyentuh lukisan di tangan Kuroko, mengambil kembali energi miliknya yang tersimpan di tiap helai bulu yang menjadi bahan lukisan itu. "Apa masih ada yang lain di tempatmu?"

Kuroko memberi gelengan. "Sayangnya karya 'Tsubasa' terlalu diminati banyak orang sehingga tersebar di banyak tempat, akan butuh waktu untuk melacak. Tapi keluarga kami beruntung bisa menyimpan karya terakhir 'Tsubasa' sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak berkarya lagi, karya yang tidak biasa dan hanya dipamerkan satu kali itu pun tidak dalam waktu lama."

Kuroko meraih benda terakhir yang memenuhi separuh kotak, benda terberat di dalam kotak itu, berat secara fisik ataupun memori di dalamnya. Sebuah _uchikake_ terbuat dari sutera putih bermotif kumpulan burung bangau terbang dan semua bulu bangau menggunakan bulu hitam, kali ini tidak ada bulu gagak dicampur di dalamnya, semua bagian dari sayap Akashi. Tepian _uchikake_ itu juga diberi bulu hitam. Tsuyuri mencurahkan semua keringatnya pada pakaian itu, pesan terakhirnya untuk Akashi tentu saja tidak akan dibuat sembarangan.

" 'Berikan padanya'." Kuroko membaca kertas yang terjatuh di antara lipatan _uchikake_. "Akashi-kun mau menerimanya?"

"Akan kuterima..." Tangan Akashi ganti menyusuri pipi Kuroko, turun hingga bawah leher. Telunjuknya mengusap lembut satu titik di leher itu, membuat Kuroko memejamkan mata sejenak berkat rasa nyaman yang diberikan. "jika Tetsuya mau memakainya."

Kuroko membuka mata, kaget dengan yang didengarnya. Perlahan dijauhkan tangan Akashi dari lehernya tapi tidak dilepas dari genggamannya. "Akashi-kun pasti sudah mengerti aku bukan keturunan Tsuyuri-san apalagi Tsuyuri-san itu sendiri."

"Aku tahu." Akashi membalas cepat. "Tetsuya hanya Tetsuya, tapi kurasa Tetsuya tidak mendengar penjelasanku dengan baik. Apa yang kuinginkan?" Akashi memberi pertanyaan itu lagi, mengingatkan kembali Kuroko bahwa Tsuyuri bukan keseluruhan dari keinginannya.

"Apa Akashi-kun yakin aku bisa memenuhi keinginanmu?"

Akashi semula ingin menjawab dengan sedikit bercanda tapi diurungkan saat melihat ketidakpastian yang memenuhi manik biru langit Kuroko, bukan keraguan pada dirinya, tapi Kuroko meragukan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, untuk saat ini tidak bisa. Aku harus memastikan apa ini benar keinginanku atau karena pengaruh darah Tsuyuri-san di dalam diriku." Tolak Kuroko dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, dia juga tidak suka mengatakan ini tapi dia memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran sehingga bisa memilah mana perasaannya mana yang dipengaruhi ingatan darah. "Aku tidak akan kabur. Akashi-kun bisa menemuiku atau menghubungiku selama aku memikirkan jawaban, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi jawabanku." Dieratkannya genggaman tangan yang masih belum melepaskan tangan Akashi.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, meski sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kau jawab." Akashi memberi ciuman singkat di pipi Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun terlalu percaya diri." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal sebenarnya, Tetsuya."

_**3 bulan kemudian...**_

Dengan langkah cepat Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menuju _mansion _di pinggiran Kyoto tempat Akashi dan vampir lain, seulas senyum tidak bisa dia tahan. Akhirnya setelah membongkar gudang selama dua minggu (dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak satu bulan lalu) dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Digenggamnya erat buku tua yang kertasnya sudah menguning, takut buku itu hilang tiba-tiba. Nilai di dalam buku ini nyaris tidak bisa digantikan. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Kuroko membuka pintu _mansion_, yang memang tidak pernah dikunci oleh para penghuni, dan berjalan menuju kamar teratas. Jika dia orang lain, para vampir yang semula tertidur pasti akan menyerang, tapi penghuni _mansion _ini sudah hafal dengan bau darahnya sehingga mereka kembali tertidur, kecuali satu.

"Tetsuya...kami memang tidak akan marah kau datang di waktu tidur, tapi tidak biasanya kau terburu-buru, ini cukup mengejutkan." Ucap Akashi begitu Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya masih mengusap mata, merasa tidak perlu mengambil baju sehingga tamunya bisa melihat jelas dadanya.

Rona merah tipis sejenak menghias wajah Kuroko melihat penampilan Akashi sekarang tapi seger digelengkan kepalanya, itu bisa menunggu, buku ditangannya lebih penting. "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Kuroko menyodorkan buku itu pada Akashi.

Semula Akashi merasa enggan untuk membacanya, dia masih mengantuk, tapi karena tidak mau mengecewakan Kuroko yang sudah menyempatkan diri ke Kyoto dibacanya sekilas isi buku itu. Itu rencana awal, tapi setelah sadar apa isinya tidak ada lagi kantuk menghinggapi. Tulisan tangan halus dan rapi yang memenuhi buku itu sangat diingat Akashi, tulisan tangan Tsuyuri dan isi buku itu mencatat siapa saja yang membeli karya 'Tsubasa', karya apa, dan di mana orang-orang itu tinggal, semua ditulis dengan rinci. Tsuyuri benar-benar ingin membantu Akashi sejauh yang dia bisa, dia tahu saat Akashi mulai mencari bagian sayapnya dia sudah tidak ada di dunia tapi dia meninggalkan banyak hal untuk membantu.

"Akan kuberikan buku ini dengan satu syarat." Kuroko mengambil kembali buku yang tengah dibaca Akashi.

Kalau saja bukan Kuroko, orang itu pasti sudah di depan pintu neraka berani mengusik Akashi yang serius membaca sampai mengambil bukunya, tapi Akashi hanya memberi tatapan yang bagi ukuran seorang Akashi Seijuurou termasuk lembut. "Apa yang Tetsuya inginkan? Akan kuberikan selama aku bisa."

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Akashi-kun." Nada menggoda disembunyikan dengan baik di balik nada datar tapi tetap tertangkap telinga Akashi.

"Tetsuya merencanakan sesuatu." Akashi perlahan menarik tangan Kuroko hingga pemilik surai biru itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut biru di balik telinga Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun akan menyukainya." Kuroko secara terang-terangan menunjukkan suaranya yang penuh maksud dan menggoda. Dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Akashi, yang entah apa tapi berhasil membuat vampir darah murni itu memberikan wajah terkejut yang segera menjadi senyum penuh tantangan. Mata heterokromia yang menatap Kuroko juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan senyumnya.

"Jika kuselesaikan separuh dari waktu yang kau tentukan aku yang akan menentukan semua yang kau kenakan." Akashi mengingatkan sekaligus menantang.

"Berusahalah untuk itu. Aku di perpustakaan kalau mencariku." Kuroko melemparkan pandangan terakhir pada Akashi sebelum menutup pintu, membiarkan dia mendapat tidurnya kembali.

Akashi membaringkan tubuhnya, mengingat kembali apa yang dibisikkan Kuroko.

"_Aku mau memakai uchikake Tsuyuri-san jika sayap Akashi-kun kembali dalam waktu satu tahun_."

Satu tahun, enam bulan, mengingat waktu yang sudah dia jalani hingga detik ini, itu waktu yang singkat. Sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat apa yang diinginkan dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, tidak akan dia biarkan menghilang begitu saja, akan dia ikat Tetsuyanya sebagai pasangan yang tidak akan dipisahkan oleh batasan waktu. Dalam benaknya dibayangkan sosok Kuroko menjadi salah satu penghuni _mansion _tempatnya tinggal dalam wujud yang sama, bukan lagi sebagai manusia, tapi sebagai sosok yang lebih memilih bergerak dalam kegelapan malam, sosok yang sama dengannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Tetsuya."

* * *

**-KnB-**

* * *

_Uchikake_: kimono terluar yang dipakai perempuan saat pernikahan, penuh bordir dan berat, kecuali jika pernikahan dengan tradisi Shinto yang memakai kimono serba putih

endingnya jadi beda dari bayangan semua...tapi akhirnya diubah jadi ini, lebih menarik :)

buat yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak ^^


End file.
